Users are increasingly saving files in online storage locations instead of, or in addition to, saving such files on personal computers or other computing devices. Typically, the files that are stored in an online storage location are accessible to only the user that saved the files. Moreover, some online storage systems may restrict access to a stored file to only the specific user device that was used to upload the file and/or the specific network via which the file was uploaded.